Dance The Night Away
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Prom time at McKinley. Better Summary inside


Summary- Its the Prom at McKinley. Rachel is intending to go with Finn, and is delighted when he asks her. Puck is hoping to go with Lauren. And when she says yes, hes on cloud nine. But knowing the Gleeks, no dance is ever going to be normal.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice asked. Rachel turned around to see the tall boy looking down at her.

"Yes Finn?" Rachel asked politely.

"Erm, I was kind of wondering..." Finn said.

_He's finally going to ask me to Prom_ Rachel celebrated in her mind.

"...Never mind." Finn said turning around. Rachel's heart immediately sunk. She continued putting her books into her locker. Finn suddenly came back to her and looked her in the eye.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Finn asked her in a rush.

A smile crept up on Rachel's face. "Of course Finn." She said confidently. Finn smiled. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and left happily.

**Meanwhile**

Puck was waiting at Lauren's locker. He was bound and determined to have Lauren say yes to him. He wouldn't give up until she said yes. Suddenly he heard footsteps down the hall, and many students getting out of the way. Lauren was here.

"Hey Lauren." He said charismatically.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She asked roughly.

"I want to go to Prom with you!" He said determined.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to go with you."She answered back.

"I know you do." He said back.

"Tell me why I should?" She said back.

"Erm." He thought.

"I'll go with you, okay. But its only cause I actually want to have fun this year, and make trouble at Prom. I'm guessing you'll be able to help me with that?" She asked him. She walked away. Puck grinned. Mike walked up.

"Whatsup Man?" He asked his friend.

"Well. I uh. Lauren said yes. I think" Puck said happily.

*** Night of prom Puck's POV.

I was meeting Lauren at Prom. When I saw her she looked amazing. Her dress was red and long sleeved, with a long V-neck shape that was very revealing.(Dress on my profile) She smiled shyly at me. I winked back. I took her hand and led her, to go buy tickets.

"Hey Abby." I greeted my sister. She was an 8th grader that was here selling tickets. I was about to walk in when she stopped me.

"What the hell do yo think your doing?" Abby asked me.

"I'm your brother." I answered her.

"You still got to pay!" she said. While I was pulling out my wallet Rachel and Finn came by. Her dress was light green tea-length A-line V-neck. At least that was what Abby said when she complimented it. Rachel was pulling out her wallet when Abigail interrupted.

"Rach, you don't have to pay. You're like a big sister to me. Put that away. That's nonsense." Abby said, handing her 2 tickets.

"Thanks Abby, tell Sean I said Hi." Rachel said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going off with Finn.

"Who the hell is Sean?" I asked her, handing her the money.

"A boy."

"No shit Sherlock." I told her, taking the tickets.

"Just go have fun on your date." Abby said. I rolled my eyes, before taking Lauren into the gym.

Rache's POV I was dancing having fun with Finn. When he suddenly excused himself. He left, while I went to the bathroom. I returned and he still wasn't back. So I sat down. Noah, sat down next to me to. "Hi Noah." I told him. He smiled, and nodded at me too. "Have you seeen Lauren?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Have you seen Finn?" He shook his head. "Wanna go look?" He asked me. I smiled. "Yeah" Noah teasingly opened the closet. "Maybe they'll be in here." He opened the closet, and I swear, If my eyes were any wider, they would be out of my head. Making out in the closet were Lauren and Finn. They looked up sheepishly. "Have fun guys, I guess, we'll just have a little date switch." Noah smiled. He held my hands and led me out onto the dance floor, where I guess you could say we danced the night away.

The next morning what had caused everything to happen last was explained. Finn had a huge crush on Lauren and hoped that if he asked me out that it would make Puck jealous, so he could get Lauren alone. Lauren only said yes to Puck because she figured it was better then not going at. So when Finn asked her if she wanted to make out in the closet she gladly accepted. She was tired of her 'date' staring at Rachel Berry longingly. She knew it wasn't honestly his fault. You don't pick who you love. Everyone learns that lesson sometime in their lifetime. I guess they all learned it last night.

AN- I got some suggestion to make the ending better. I apologize. I was kind of rushing on the end of this story. So here is my attempt to make it better. I do appreciate the reviewer giving me something to work with instead of just saying their opinion. So Thank you (the reviewer knows who they are) R&R


End file.
